


Omegle: Taking The World By Storm

by longlifedoubt



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis is tired, Everyone is tired, M/M, Mac is tired, Mac just wants someone to talk to, also Mac and Dennis don't know each other, but maybe omegle is not the best option, hopefully no one shits on it, this is my first fic, this is purely a little texting story, trans!charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlifedoubt/pseuds/longlifedoubt
Summary: It's 2 in the morning and Mac's having a bad case of insomnia. He goes on Omegle and meets a huge asshole with a broken camera and a liking for hurling insults at Mac any chance he gets.





	1. Insomnia Is A Tricky Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> "u like thunder gun express?"
> 
> Italics represent what Dennis says.

Maybe it was the fact that it was two am in the morning. Maybe it was the fact that Mac couldn't find a decent spot on his bed to rest, or maybe it was the stupid blinking of his clock but he just couldn't fucking sleep. Not an ounce. His brain was running and so was his body. He got up and tried to drink some milk because that helped a lot but immediately when the liquid hit his tongue; he spat it out. It was probably about three weeks expired.

Going back to his room, he paced around- his fingers twisting around his already messy hair. He glanced over at his laptop and decidedly hopped in his desk chair. Maybe he could just go on online for a while and see what's up.

He watched a few YouTube videos but got bored with that very quickly. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at his empty, cold bed before going on Omegle. It was an— interesting site. Dicks would pop up every once in awhile on video chats but they would immediately disconnect when realizing Mac was a dude. And on the text chats, people demanding for nudes would come up in nearly every conversation. He put the tags: "_lgbt_", "_gay_", "_bored_", and "_tired as hell_" as his interests. At first, he got a stranger which wasn't surprising. Their screen was completely green and Mac threw a hand up. They disconnected.

* * *

It took about ten attempts to get someone, and when he did it was under the lgbt section. A familiar face popped up, a very, familiar face.

"Charlie?"

The camera lagged a little but it was certainly Charlie's scruffy face.

Charlie's eyes widened almost hysterically on the screen but they became normal when adjusting to Mac. "Oh hey, Mac. What are you doing on Omegle?" He asked. He was eating cheese puffs. Crumbs were everywhere, on Charlie's fingers, lips, beard, and Mac was super close to gagging. He didn't need to see that horrible display on his shitty ass laptop.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess." Charlie nodded, shoving about three puffs at a time. "Same, bugs kept trying to crawl up my ass when I was sleeping." Mac grimaced, he didn't need such an image. "Well goodbye," Charlie said, punctually.

"Wait, why are you going?" Mac asked. He was a little desperate. People just kept disconnecting left and right, and it was probably a miracle he found Charlie at this time. "Oh well, I go on here to meet new people and shit but I already know you so it's like, why should I talk to you?" Mac pouted but his brain was too mushed to start an argument with his friend. He waved goodbye at Charlie before connecting to another chat. After about ten minutes of useless conversations, he decided to put two more tags.

"_lookingforfriends_" and "_thundergunexpress_" It was a long shot but hopefully someone out their was into the same shit he was. Finally he got someone under the same 3 tags. The image was black, which was common but they didn't disconnect.

You : hi

Stranger : _hey _

You : u like thunder gun express?

Stranger : _fuck yes, that movie is the shit _

You : def agree

Stranger : _it's pretty uncommon to find someone on here who likes thunder gun express _

You : yeah, sad rlly

Stranger : _so what's up? what brings you to this ungodly site? _

You : boredom

Stranger : _hmm, is it night time where you're at? _

You : yeah, how can u tell

Stranger : _well, you look horrible for starters _

Mac frowned, that was mean.

Stranger :_ not as an insult, just that you look tired is all, like you haven't got enough sleep _

His frown dropped and he nodded.

You : how com ur screen is blck?

Stranger : _camera has been bugging for a few weeks now, my microphone still works but I figured it would be weird having just my voice through the chat _

You : oh, can you hear me though?

Stranger :_ idk, say something_

"It's Johnny," Mac said, in a monotonous tone.

Stranger : _what the shit? _

"What?" Mac responded, he suddenly didn't feel like typing anymore.

Stranger :_ nvm _

"Hey, is it okay if I talk? Typing is just too much work right now."

Stranger : _lazy ass _

"I'm just tired, fuck off." And as to prove that he was tired, Mac yawned hard enough to make his eyes water and his jaw lock.

Stranger : _so, how's your day been? _

Mac flicked an eyebrow. "Really, how's my day been? That's all you could start with?"

Stranger :_ I don't know what shit to say, I'm actually pretty exhausted too so my mind is fucked. It's pretty late where I'm at _

"Where are you- at?"

Stranger : _Philadelphia, you? _

Mac pounded his fists on his desk, making his laptop jump a little, and almost screamed. "Holy shit, I was born in Philly. Raised, bred, and lived there, even. For like 18 years."

Stranger : _Okay, calm down there bud. _

Stranger : _Do you not live here anymore b/c you sure as hell don't look 18_

"No, I live in Pittsburgh. Now anyways. I know, it's not really far away from Philly but it's close enough for me to get there in case of emergencies."

Stranger : _Okay, I should care why? _

Mac flipped him off but then his camera decided to be a little shit and it just looked like he was raising his hand.

Stranger : _So back to the question, how's your day been? _

"Well, seeing as it's two in the morning all my day has been was me trying to force myself to go to sleep and when that didn't work I'd just stare at my wall and shit."

Stranger : _Insomnia is a tricky bitch, isn't she? _

"Yeah, my sleeping schedule **_has_** been off though. Ever since last week when me and Charlie tried to see who could stay up the longest."

Stranger : _Who's Charlie? _

"Oh, he's my friend."

Stranger : _Does he use omegle? _

"Yeah, I even found him like a few chats ago. He didn't want to talk to me because apparently he wanted to meet new people, and have more friends. Trust me though, no one's gonna wanna be his friend when they catch sight of how fucking dirty he is—"

Stranger : _God, you talk way too much _

Stranger : _I honestly do not give a baby's bare ass about your friend _

Stranger : _jesus, please stop talking _

Stranger : _I will disconnect, stfu _

"-like why the hell would you even tell me you had bugs crawling up your-

"_Hey_!" A blaring undistinguished voice cut him off, causing Mac to jump in surprise. The voice was so clear he thought someone was in his room. He whipped his head around but there was no one in his room.

"_Dumbass, I'm on the computer_." Mac looked down, the screen was still black. "I thought you didn't want to use your microphone,"

"_You were talking too much, I didn't know what else to do._"

"Could have disconnected."

"_I could have._"

"Should have."

"_You're fucking obnoxious_."

"Your voice is different from what I thought it would be."

"_What did you think my voice was gonna sound like?_" Mac stared at the wall in front of him in thoughtful contemplation.

"I don't know, uhh like Darth Vader's, I guess."

"_Wow_."


	2. You're Kind Of Pretty, Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe nada will be our always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every re-watch of it's always sunny has made me like dee more and more

[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029783/chapters/47579473): You're Kind Of Pretty, Mac

Work was a major pain in the ass. A major pain. So yeah, if Mac came home and immediately fell on his couch to take a nap it was due to the fact that work sucked two fat ass cheeks. His couch dreams were peculiarly filled with the images of him mopping the floors of a room filled with maroon colored carpets for no good reason. He mentioned to Charlie about the painful struggles of his lack of a good slumber but didn't retell stories of his weird ass carpet-induced dream... of course. Although Charlie didn't seem to care a lot. All he would say was, "Alright Mac, good for you."

That didn't help with shit.

He told his coworker, Nancy, about it and basically, the whole conversation went like this:

"So, my insomnia has been getting pretty awful. Honestly, I feel like complete garbage."

"Don't we all, Mr. Mac. And we have a right to, the world is going to end in only a handful of years because of human depravity and ignorance."

"..."

"We have no one to blame but ourselves though. It's all our fault and we did nothing to stop it. If only I had listened to my mother when I was a child. She passed, sadly."

"Wha-? Oh my god, Nancy, you are such a fucking downer. God, you're bumming the shit out of me."

Nancy was a strange cat lady, that mostly kept to herself and now Mac knew to keep to himself whenever he was around her.

Mac didn't have anyone else to turn to except for his mother but those conversations, he came to accept, were just very one-sided. So at nights, at around 12 or 1 o'clock Mac would lay awake with an empty head and a feeling of endless amounts of shitty frustrations.

He would do jumping jacks, sit-ups, push-ups, planks, watch reruns of Monty Python and The Holy Grail, anything. Nonetheless, he was still extremely bored and restless.

* * *

One night, he just sat down in front of his computer and went back to Omegle. It wasn't like there was anything better to do. He had the same tags from the last time he got on the site so he instantly clicked on the video chat.

The first thing he saw, no heard, was a bombardment of screams. But not just normal screaming, it was the screaming that made you crap your pants. He promptly disconnected after having recovered from his almost-near-death-experience. The following few were nothing, except for a guy he awkwardly chatted with about being tired (which was a drag in itself) for a few minutes. The next person had a black screen, so Mac's eyes flew indirectly to the text chat.

Stranger : _oh its you again_

You : who dis

Mac crossed his fingers, begging it wasn't the awkward dude from before.

Stranger : _it's "Darth Vader"_

Mac's mouth rounded in a silent o shape. It was the asshole from a few weeks ago. He looked at tags they shared, and surprisingly they were the same three.

Stranger : _yeah, yeah. shocking, right?_

You : ha, your cam is stil broke bitch

Stranger : _yeah, and so is my microphone now_

You : haha

Stranger : _fortunately, that means I don't have to hear your unbearable voice ever again_

You : o fuck you, dude

Stranger : _is that a threat or a part of your to-do list?_

Mac looked at the question in confusion, what the hell did that mean? He mouthed the words several times out loud to try making sense of them but he still didn't get it.

Stranger :_ nvm, damn._

Stranger : _so what brings you back on omegle?_

You : i coud ask the same thing bout u, loser

Stranger : _you're the loser_

You : no ur loser

Stranger : _ur loser?_

You : no u

Stranger : _look asswipe, do you want me to disconnect?_

You : no, im srry plese don't

Stranger : _jesus, as we further continue to talk your spelling just goes to shit_

You : im srry

Stranger : _it's okay, it's just a little difficult to comprehend_

You : my eyes are jus vry tired

Stranger : _go to sleep, idiot_

You : i cant

Stranger : _insomnia, again?_

You : yeah, its been happnin for weeks. its bugging the fuck out of me

Stranger : _sorry, man. i can't really relate though, i sleep like a bear most nights_

You : rub it in my face, y dont ya

You : wait, i thot we had a similiar tim thingy or watever u call it

Stranger : _what?_

You : u kno like time scehdule

Stranger : _oh we do, it's 1 am here_

You : so u dont hav insomnia too

Stranger : _no._

You : y teh shit are u up so late then?

Stranger : _becuz, predator was on_

You : predator is awesome

Stranger : _predator is the shit_

You : alien is prtty goo d too

Stranger :_ yeah, i guess_

You : hey, i never askd. what's ur name?

Mac stared at the screen, depicting his face when sending this message. He wanted to make sure he didn't seem too curious.

Stranger : _why should i tell you?_

You : idk, i was jus interestd

Stranger :_ it's dennis_

You : that's a nice name

Stranger : _of course it is_

You : my name's mac

Stranger : _like mac and cheese?_

You : no like mac, jus mac

Stranger :_ alright then,_ _mac and cheese_

You : agh

Stranger : _not gonna lie, you're kind of pretty mac_

Mac's breath hitched, his eyes becoming the size of giant saucers. He was glad his camera quality sucked fat dick because he sure as hell didn't want this 'dennis' guy seeing his cheeks swimming in hints of a small pink hue.

God, he was flattered way too easily.

You : oh

** _Oh?_ **

Stranger : _jk jk_

You : don't sike me bitch, i kno what u said

Stranger : _what did i say?_

You : u said i was pretty

Stranger : _no, i didn't_

You : yes, u did

Stranger : _prove it_

You : it's right up there in the chat!

Stranger : _i don't believe you, mac_

You : what? IT'S RIHGT UP THERRE!

Stranger : _where?_

You : u r unbelieveable

Stranger :_ i have absolutely no idea what you're talking about_

You : fucktard

Stranger : _shithead_

You : i

You : hate

You : u

Stranger : _mmm, we'll see about that_

You : what does THAT EVEN MEAN?

Stranger : _it means nada_

You : nada?

Stranger : _nada_

You : nada

Stranger : _maybe nada will be our always_

Mac threw his head back, unexpectedly laughing. That was stupidest thing he ever laid his eyes on, and he's seen Charlie try to scratch his head with his own toenails.

Stranger : _you know what? i think i'm gonna go to sleep_

He suddenly stopped laughing.

You : o okay, cool

Stranger : _goodnight mac_

You : gn dick bag

And right when he was gonna ask Dennis if there was any other way to reach him, the bastard disconnected. Maybe it was for the best, Mac thought. Honestly, the guy was a huge asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i............ do not like the fault in our stars. i used to, when i was thirteen. not now tho, not ever again


	3. Mac And Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh fuck, finally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just filler, i'm sorry.

[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029783/chapters/47806126): Mac And Cheese! 

"So you think the reason for your sleeping issues is that you've been cursed?" Charlie talked, his shrill voice sounding fifty times raspier than usual through the speakerphone. Mac rocked his head up and down, disregarding the fact that Charlie couldn't possibly see him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you know, I'm not a very superstitious guy, but I've without a doubt been cursed. Whenever I do manage to get some rest, I continue having these weird-ass dreams. It's scary, Charlie. I think my heart is gonna explode." Mac stated, clutching at his heart through his shirt. 

"Woah, woah. Mac, you need to calm down, like take it down a few notches. Okay, how about this? You come over to my apartment and we have a sleepover like last time; you know, so you can be cured?" Charlie proposed, sniffing obnoxiously on the other side. Mac became puzzled. 

"How so?" 

"Well, hear me out on this. You got insomnia and shit right after we slept together—" A subconscious grunt slipped through Mac's sealed lips. "—_**not**_ in the way you're thinking dummy."

"Anyways, you probably were "cursed" or whatever by the apartment. You don't live here an-and remember when you were complaining about how dirty and gross it was even though that isn't true at all; maybe it put some voodoo shit on you as revenge and now you're like... totally fucked."

Mac gasped dramatically loud.

"Holy shit, dude. I think you might be right, like this all started because I slept over at your cowshit apartment. Maybe to end this curse, I have to go to the very beginning." Mac closed his eyes. Finally, he could get rid of those stupid dreams and could quit lying awake at three in the morning wondering where it all went wrong.

"Awesome, but just to be clear; my apartment isn't cowshit."

"It's a complete shithole, Charlie."

"That's just your opinion, Mac."

"Whatever dude."

And so two days later, at exactly eight o'clock in the evening, Mac was barging in Charlie's apartment with his sleeping bag hoisted around his shoulder, two t-shirts tucked neatly in the bag, a box filled with beers in his arms, and an extra blanket tied around his hips to keep him warm; an extra precaution to save him in case Charlie's apartment decided to be another twenty degrees too low again. 

"Mac, you don't need the sleeping bag. I've already informed you of this." Mac pouted, pulling the box of beers closer to his chest. 

"But Charlie, I don't wanna sleep on your bed again. It was strangely lumpy last time." Charlie laughed awkwardly, to the point where his laugh sounded feign. 

"Whaa— no. Not anymore anyways; it's all good. See?" The short idiot went to the left side of the bed to lie down. He gave the area next to him an innocent, little pat as if to signal that it was safe to sit down. Mac just rolled his eyes at him, got a beer can, popped it open, and chugged it down.

"Okay, let's gank this bitch of a curse that has a hold over my goddamn soul."

* * *

Three hours in, Charlie and Mac were dying over hilarious dog videos on Charlie's small MacBook. Mac was a bit tipsy, having drunk around eight beer cans. Charlie not as much as he only drank about five. 

"L-look at the dog, his facial expression, look, look," Mac cackled, his words dragged with a slight slur. Charlie gave a poor grunt in response, backing away from Mac as soon as the words hit him straight in the face.

"Dude, your breath reeks." 

"Look who's talkin', Mr. I Eat A Block Of Cheese For Breakfast Everyday." Mac said, a hint of playful jest hidden underneath his words. 

"Cheese is a tasty, delicious, and nutritious snack." Mac took a short sip from his ninth can, his nose pinching up at the disgusting odor of utter bullshit.

"Nutritious!?" 

"Yes, they're extremely nutritious." 

"Spell nutritious right now, Charlie." That seemed to stump the dickhead.

The dog videos were way past finished, and Charlie, noticing this, saw an escape way and managed to avoid the rest of the conversation by pointing it out. 

"Let's watch more funny dog videos," Mac sighed rather tiredly, the dog videos were repetitive and boring now that he thought about it. 

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna drink some more beer." He replied, wobbling over to the stash. Once retrieving one, he gurgled it down in a matter of seconds before opening up another one. 

"Oh, hello. I see you got a nice, little hamster with you." Mac turned slowly so the room wouldn't spin and tried to narrow his eyes at Charlie who was staring at his laptop. He looked around to see who the hell Charlie was babbling to but there was no one in sight. Or at least in Mac's sight.

"Charlie!" Mac screamed-whispered.

Charlie ignored him and continued to speak to his laptop. Mac's drunken state of mind started messing with him as he assumed Charlie was speaking to some magical being, that no one but Charlie could see. Which wasn't unusual but Mac speculated, in his altered ideas if Charlie was speaking to the same spirit that held the demented curse over his head.

"Oh shit, nevermind. That's your penis." Charlie mumbled, then doubled clicked on his mouse.

"You can see the spirit's dick, Charlie?!" Mac blurted out suddenly.

"What the shit are you talking about? I'm just on Omegle." 

Oh, that's something fun and exciting, Mac thought to himself.

He hopped on the bed, squeezing beside Charlie and squinted at the unnecessarily bright screen to find a heavily pixalated version of himself gazing back. 

"I hate your piece of shit laptop, Charlie." 

"Shut up, oh my god, Mac." Exasperated, Charlie clicked on a new chat and they were met with dick. Actual skinny dick. 

Stranger : **See something** **you guys like?**

You : no

"Why the shit are you talking to dudes with dicks, Charlie?" Mac asked, reaching over to disconnect.

"Well _I'm_ sorry the dudes happen to have dicks." Mac huffed, snatching the laptop from Charlie and resting it on his lap.

"No, I meant; why don't they have vaginas?"

"They wouldn't really be considered dudes if they had vaginas, Mac. And besides, I don't just talk to other trans. I talk to different people with different interests because I like to expand my horizons. Get out there, make meaningful conversations, meet new people." Mac wanted to punch Charlie in the throat but he refrained from doing just that and instead clicked onto the next chat. 

A guy smoking two juul pods at the same time appeared, the Backstreet Boys playing in the background of wherever the shit he was. 

"That's a random dude."

"Get off." Mac clicked on the small blue box twice and they were taken to a new screen. The setting seemed to be a bedroom, evidently a bed being the only thing they could see.

Mac groaned, about to click out when Charlie placed a hand over his wrist to stop him. 

"Wait, I recognize that place." Mac glanced at him and then back at the laptop. Charlie stayed silent, eyes concentrated on the laptop. 

"Are you gonna explain how you 'recongize that place' or are you just gonna leave me in suspense?"

Before Charlie could answer, someone popped up.

"Dee?" The person's head perked up, revealing a woman with dead blonde hair, large blue eyes that were so far apart they were practically on the sides of her head, and a big nose resembling one of a bird's beak. There was a slice of pizza in her hand, a booze bottle in the other.

"Charlie?" Charlie waved at the camera, grinning cheek-to-cheek.

"You know her?" Mac asked, and Charlie, again, proceeded to disregard him.

The woman, Dee waved back and took a huge chunk of her pizza before nodding towards Mac. 

"Who's that?" 

"Oh, this is my friend Mac. Sorry- Mac this is Dee, Dee this is Mac. Mac and I are really good friends, best friends actually." 

"Okay, well... bye bitches." She left the conversation shortly after leaving Charlie understandingly dumbfounded and upset. Mac didn't have the mental stability to really give a shit and went on to add a new tag.

"Hey, I'm gonna put Thundergun Express as one of your interests." Mac informed Charlie.

"Why?" Charlie asked, and Mac almost, _**almost**_, drunkenly told him about the asshole he met just around a month ago who liked Thundergun Express, and liked Predator, and liked calling him pretty, and would often slide in Mac's head when he least expected it.

"Just because," Charlie scoffed but dropped the subject. 

Mac tapped on a new conversation, a little too fast then he would ever like to admit. A black screen slowly buffered onto the laptop and the side of his lip twitched up ever so faintly.

Stranger : **GO TO THIS LINK IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME JERK MY DAD OFF UNTIL HIS COCK EXPLODES ----> pREC.com/taylrfmml**

"What the fuck?" 

"I don't even know, bro." Next twenty conversations were all duds, Charlie loosing interest about two chats in. The fact that Mac could stay so focused on <strike>finding that certain bastard</strike> this site was a miracle seeing as he was in a steady decline from sobriety. Maybe the asshole wasn't on Omegle at the moment, it was only 5 minutes before twelve. 

Right when he was about to say fuck it and join Charlie in whatever the shit he was up to; the next stranger's message blinks onto the top of the display.

Stranger : _mac and cheese! it's you again._

You : oh fuck, finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am, posting this chapter almost two weeks after the previous one and then not even having any macden content at all. i promise next chapter will be all mac and dennis.
> 
> finally introduced dee, wowowowow. it was a small ass interaction but she will come back again. there was a lot of dialogue for this chapter, sorry if that was unexpected. 
> 
> thank u guys for the kudos. it's probably the most appreciation i have ever gotten on something i have created. i know it might sound pathetic...
> 
> that's it.  
that's the end of this note.


	4. You Flatter Me Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i really want from s14 is an explicit scene of mac eating dennis's ass out with a spoon while Olivia Newton John's "physical" plays in the background.

[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029783/chapters/48292522): You Flatter Me Too Much

Stranger : _mac and cheese! it's you again_

You : oh fuck, finally

Stranger : _what do you mean?_

You : nuthijm

Stranger : _oh dude, you look terrible_

You : thnxs 

Stranger : _is everything okay?_

You : eysh, i juss vr ydru nk

Stranger : _I strangely understood that_

You : mmmmb

Stranger : _okay, I can tell you're piss ass drunk, maybe I should disconnect_

You : no dnt go

Stranger : _who the shit are you with?_

Mac glanced over at Charlie who had surprisingly snuggled up beside Mac without making a single noise. 

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie questioned, plopping a small cube of white cheese into his mouth. 

"Dennis." 

"Who's Dennis?" Mac shrugged, returning to the conversation.

You : im wtih chasrkie

"Why are you talking about me, dude?" Mac elbowed Charlie in the rib-cage, which earned him a sharp nab at his gut.

"Quit bothering me, dickballs." Mac mumbled, shuffling away from the brunette. 

Stranger : _chasrkie? who's that?_

Stranger : _hey!_

Stranger : _oh my god, __I really wanna disconnect on you_

Stranger : _I'm gonna do it_

You : nooooo, im sry

Stranger : _I can tell this is gonna be very one-sided_

"Let me say something," Charlie mumbled, his grubby fingers reaching for the laptop.

"Get the hell away Charlie." 

"It's _**my**_ computer Mac!"

"I don't care!" 

_"Hey assholes." _A voice cut them off abruptly causing Charlie to yelp and throw the laptop on the floor.

"Oh shit," Mac bent over the bed to pick up the laptop, and adjusted the monitor to see a pair of nostrils staring back at him.

"Don't worry Charlie, it's just a fat-ass nose." 

"_My nose... my nose isn't fat._" The nose backed up, and slowly a man manifested on the top little screen.

"I don't know dude, that's a pretty fat nose." Charlie commented, having crept up right beside Mac once again. 

"_It isn't, it's a perfectly normal sized nose that— I don't have time for this shit, bye."_

"Wait! Dennis, don't go."

"_So you knew it was me all along?_"

"Well, yeah. Drunk as shit, I still have a pretty good memory most of the time."

"_Who's this guy then?_" Dennis motioned towards Charlie.

"I'm Charlie." 'Guy' said at the same time as "He's Charlie." came out of Mac's mouth.

"_Oh, uh you mentioned him before didn't you?_" Dennis asked, and if the connection hadn't faltered at that second, Mac would of been able to see the small pink rising up Dennis' neck.

"I think, yeah... when we first met." Mac's mind tried to reach for that particular moment but failed to do so, instead deciding to focus on Dennis' eyes.

They were so, so very _**blue**_.

Shit went silent, almost to the point where a pin could be dropped and heard by everyone. That is until Charlie opened a bag of Cheetos and started heartily munching away. Mac glared at him but Charlie just shrugged.

"So like, what's going on here? How do you two know each other?" Charlie questioned, a few crumbs falling from his lips onto his already fucking filthy shirt.

"Uh, we met like a month ago." 

"_Yeah,_"

"Yeah."

* * *

"_So then what? He shows you his dong? _" 

"No, he shows me a big, fucking disgusting wart that's been growing on his left hip."

Dennis' face scrunched up and as distorted as the camera's audio was, Mac could still hear his laughter ringing from the other side.

Mac rubbed his eyes with the lower half of his palms, tiredly glancing over at Charlie's window to see glimpses of sunrise streaming through. His eyebrows drew together, bewildered as he checked the time on the laptop.

** _ 5:34 am. _ **

"Woah, it's super late- early, I mean. How long have we been talking?"

"_Like three days_." Dennis yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

Mac scratched at his jaw; staring into the little camera, annoyed.

He had been so in rapt with a guy he barely knew for the whole night, he hadn't regarded his best friend crashed upon his bed, cradling a bag of cheese puffs in his arms and imprinted with a ring of grey glitter around his nose, presumably from the spray paint he most likely huffed. 

Mac had even sobered down (if that was a thing) in the past few hours; his brain mellowing from having conversed about absolutely nothing.

"Shit, oh shit."

"_What?_" 

"I didn't get any sleep, I didn't get rid of the curse." Mac shoved his face into his hands, wondering if he was about to have a heart attack with the sudden shortness of his breath and the increasing rate of his heartbeats, or so he imagined.

"_Wh— what the hell are you talking about?_"

"Well, Dennis as you may know: I have been suffering from terrible sleep deprivation. This started when I stayed over at Charlie's, as I mentioned before, and we tried to see who could stay up the longest. Of course, I won because I'm alert at all times. A moment doesn't pass when I don't have at least one eye opened, accessing my surroundings." 

"_I don't give a shit about any of that nonsense._"

"Anyways, Charlie and I concluded that a curse must have been put upon me because the next few days, I was drained, and every night was tiresome and shitty." 

Dennis paused, ostensibly confused. "_You what now? You think you've been cursed? That's absolutely preposterous._"

"It's totally not, Den_—_nis."

"_Yes, it is. Listen dumbass, you haven't been cursed. You just messed up your mind physically by refusing to sleep for a long period of time and now, you're probably just letting it get in your head. Get some rest for a good nine hours and the insomnia will go away."  
_

Mac's lower lip drooped, and let his head fell on the table with a loud thump. "It's not just the sleep that's bothering me, it's these weird dreams that keep recurring whenever I do get some goddamn sleep."

"_What happens in these dreams of yours?_"

"Insane shit, I, uh, I don't know how to explain it." Mac mumbled, his face heating up. His eyes avoided looking at the screen, jumping from each keyboard key to the next.

Dennis went quiet, too quiet and Mac raised his gaze to see if the dick had left when all he saw was Dennis staring back at Mac with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?"

"_Nothing, I just like looking at you."_

Mac's chuckled and as hard as he tried to keep his cool, he was abashedly very uncool inside, it was just so _**different**_ having some dude tell you you're pretty in a text-to-text conversation then having the same dude tell you that screen-to-screen.

"Dennis, you flatter me too much."

"_Now, Mac... don't get all mushy mushy on me.__"_

"You're the one who likes to look at me. Fucking creep."

"_I'm the creep? Please, I know you go on here just to try and find me._"

"N-no, I don't dickhead."

"_Yeah you do, idiot—"_

"Hey Mac, is it possible for you to shut the fuck up?" Charlie, unexpectedly groaned out from his bed. 

"Fuck off, Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret naming my title what i named it, it's so fucking dumb and pretentious goddamnit. also dennis' whole broken/fixed camera thing will be explained, it's not like i wrote in a plot hole or anything on mistake.
> 
> my laptop has literally not been working at all and i just got it repaired like three days ago so i'm sorry for the delay of this chapter and for how badly it was written and for it's shortness.
> 
> again thanks for the kudos :3


End file.
